


Bad Boy

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Series: Is This Love? [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: It's been six months since Naruto and Itachi have seen each other. A chance skirmish has them meet in the woods afterwards to catch up. (Story 3 of Is This Love?)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Is This Love? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of "Is This Love?" 
> 
> Song is Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne, lyrics are at the bottom and song link is at the beginning of the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters. Nor do I own any songs, especially by Avril Lavigne  
**Note:** Rough, explicit sex  
**Song Link:[Bad Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMIkAY_Xafk)  
**

* * *

**Bad Boy**

  
Itachi leaned against a tree, a few miles from where he had just run into Kakashi, the pink haired girl and...Naruto. He hadn’t expected to run into his blonde lover there, but thankfully they had discussed it prior once Naruto realized he was never going to let him join Akatsuki. Nagato wouldn’t care if Naruto came willingly or not, he was only interested in extracting the nine tailed beast and considering that would kill Naruto, Itachi was very motivated to keep his lover far away.

He knew Naruto would follow him, see through the jutsu he used and know he _actually_ had been there. The blonde might be thickheaded at times, but he wasn’t stupid and so he waited patiently for the chance to hold his little lover. It had been too long since they had been able to see each other last. With the increased security in Kohona and Naruto’s missions, their paths hadn’t crossed in months.

A flash of orange and black fell from above the tree to the ground just feet from him. Naruto gave him that lopsided smile he’d never admit to loving and was immediately pressing his lithe, but muscular body into him. The now almost sixteen year old had certainly grown more handsome over the past year, but they had seen too little of each other. A pale hand reached out to caress a whispered cheek as Itachi softly smiled, “Miss me?”

Cerulean eyes glinted with excitement as he retorted, “Miss me?” Naruto unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes fell to that smirk, his mind already conjuring up all the things that wicked mouth could do and in which order they should.

“And now you want to kiss me.” His smirk turned into a grin as he chuckled at the deep blush that appeared on those tanned cheeks, but Naruto didn’t deny it. Instead he grabbed Itachi’s collar and dragged the Uchiha into a torrid kiss, moaning as he slipped his tongue between Itachi’s lips and pressed himself closer.

They both were breathing a little harder once they separated and Itachi felt his own desire stirring at he stared into those lust-darkened azure depths. “Shit, Itachi, I know you told me to not worry about it, but coming at you with my Rasengan nearly killed me. And then you fuckin’ smirked and I’ve never been so fucking turned on,” he groaned, hands grabbing at those raven locks and pulling the taller man into a momentary violent kiss, “I don’t know if it’s the adrenaline or seeing you after six damn long months, but I can’t help myself.”

“You’re stroking my ego.” Itachi chuckled, but the pull of his enthusiastic lover proved too much and he wrapped his arms tightly around the aroused blonde and immediately claimed those pouty lips he couldn’t get enough of.

Tanned hands ran over his arms and, slipping inside the black and red cloak, sides, searching for any injuries. “I was so scared I grazed you! I tried to pull back on it some, but shit, don’t do that again, Itachi!”

“You know I’m crazy.” Itachi whispered, teeth scraping against Naruto’s jugular and making the blonde drop his head back with a guttural moan.

“You can be crazy, I just want to be yours, baby.” Naruto groaned, pulling at Itachi’s cape so he could get to that expanse of pale skin. “You can fuck me now and then we can play.”

Itachi felt his cock jump at the words, but these stolen moments couldn’t last long. “You’re a tease, kareshi, you know we can’t.”

“No one’s gonna come, except us.” Naruto impishly grinned as he wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck and hoisted himself up enough to wrap his legs around Itachi’s waist. “I sent a shadow clone with them, they don’t even know I’m gone.”

“Oh, you’re so bad.” The older man teasingly groaned as his hands moved to hold the blonde’s ass, thrusting roughly against Naruto. The air was thickening with desire and pent up need, spurring them both on.

“I’m your bad boy, only yours, and I’ll let you do whatever,” the blonde moaned as Itachi ground their arousals together. “Just don’t fucking stop.”

Itachi felt his control slipping, knowing he shouldn’t take the risk of being caught literally with his pants down, but seeing Naruto this needy was driving him crazy with a heady desire to possess the blonde in every possible way. Even though they had made love many times, Naruto had still remained fairly shy until Itachi had him so pleasure crazed that he’d finally start demanding he move faster, harder or deeper. So seeing the blonde being so aggressive was bringing the dominating nature out of him and making him want to throw caution to the wind. “This isn’t wise.” Itachi warned, even as he began unzipping Naruto’s jacket to reveal the black tank top beneath.

Naruto finally got the clasps undone and threw the cape off quickly before shrugging his jacket off so he could slide his fingers up inside Itachi’s shirt. The rough pads of his thumbs immediately sought out the raven’s nipples that were his weak spot. “Come on over to the wild side, ‘tachi, I promise you it’ll be a ride you never forget.” The sultry tone flooded him with desire, his pupils dilating as his restraint crumbled.

Resolve gone, Itachi turned and slammed his little lover into the tree he had been leaning against. The branches above shook and birds scattered with caws of surprise, ripping leaves out to spiral slowly down to the forest floor. “Tease.” He murmured darkly before biting at Naruto’s red lips, dragging the bottom one into his mouth and sucking on it almost painfully. Naruto groaned, arching into the raven, his legs tightening around the slim waist as his thumbs flicked over Itachi’s nipples again, feeling them harden beneath the pads. Itachi ground against the blonde, a deep growl coming from him as Naruto continued to play with his nipples.

“Shit, ‘tachi, been too long.” Naruto groaned, pushing his shoulders into the tree so he could buck his hips in time with Itachi’s thrusts. The increased friction gave them a momentary release, but as Naruto’s cries became louder and more frenzied, Itachi knew this wasn’t enough contact for either of them.

“Get your pants off.” He commanded, moving back a step for Naruto to stand unsteadily on his feet and blink back the lust haze enough to understand his raven lover.

Giving him a wolfish grin, Naruto quickly kicked off his sandals and stripped off his pants and boxers, those tanned muscles rippling with the movements as his cock bounced rigidly between his legs. Itachi surged forward, ready to capture the blonde, but Naruto ducked beneath his arms and tutted at the pale man. “I believe you may be overdressed, Itachi- _kun_. Let me help you with that.”

Tan hands reached for his pants, pulling the gray fabric down to his knees as Naruto simultaneously sunk to his knees so that he was directly in front of the red bulbous head. “Kareshi, what—” Itachi felt his knees buckle as Naruto painfully gripped his cock, the calloused hand roughly fisting him.

“I just want a taste.” The blonde answered, it would’ve been a whine if it wasn’t so seductive sounding. Blue eyes, glazed with desire, locked onto claret depths as Naruto’s rough tongue flicked out to lick the head.

Itachi took a controlled breath, very carefully threading his fingers through golden spikes so he wouldn’t give into his baser craving to just throw Naruto to the ground and have his wicked way with him. But as Naruto very languidly rolled his tongue around the angry red tip, Itachi swore the blonde was trying to make him do just that. That tongue dipped into the slit, teasingly wiggling before the head of his cock was enveloped by wet heat. Itachi gasped, his fingers tightening around those spikes, “Naruto, you’re so...”

Naruto pulled back, the head slipping from his lips with a pop, “Bad? I think you love me being bad, if this,” he pumped his hand up and down the hard length, “is any indication.”

“Nngh!” Itachi gasped as Naruto swallowed half his length, tongue swirling and following the veins as he slid more into his mouth. Itachi’s eyes remained riveted to the red lips tightly pressed against his length and couldn’t help thrusting forward when he felt Naruto suck painfully hard.

Naruto immediately pulled back, coughing as he looked down at the ground. “Shit.” He whispered hoarsely and Itachi suddenly felt guilt clawing at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, his desire suddenly cooling, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, kareshi.”

Yet when Naruto looked up, the raven shivered at the unfettered lust that had darkened the normally crystalline blue to a seductive cobalt. “Are you kidding? Do that again! It just choked me a bit as I wasn’t ready, but I...” his cheeks turned red with embarrassment, “I like it.”

Itachi chuckled, deep and dark, as he looked down at his little lover who he had always thought of as too innocent to be rough with, but Naruto was quite obviously discovering he liked at least some roughness. “Do you like me being rough? Do you want me to talk dirty to you?”

“Talk dirty?” Naruto frowned, languidly still fisting Itachi, “I’m...not sure? I did like you being rough though.”

“Let’s experiment then.” He smirked, yanking a bit on blonde spikes. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, shove my cock down your throat until it’s choking you and then fuck you until you scream my name.”

Itachi watched as Naruto’s dick jumped at the words, precum dripping at the thought, and a deep moan left him as his eyes slid to half mast. “Oh gods...c-can you do that?”

He thrust his hips forward a bit and pushed the blonde towards his shaft as his breathing deepened. “Relax your throat, if it’s too much pull back or smack my leg.” He ordered as he watched Naruto quickly begin bobbing his head, his cock rapidly returning to its rigid state. Feeling the blonde relaxing, Itachi pulled those spikes to still his little lover before he began to shallowly thrust in and out. Watching for any signs of discomfort, he slowly began lengthening his thrusts until he felt the tip slide down Naruto’s throat and groaned at the tight feeling. “That’s it, kareshi, relax and I can move deeper.”

Naruto moaned needily and breathed in as the hard length slid out before Itachi thrust harder and moved further down. Eyes looking up, he couldn’t stop another deep moan at the heated look on Itachi’s face as he watched his cock disappear into Naruto’s mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened painfully as Itachi angled the blonde’s head and then gave a stuttering sigh as he began thrusting more, his length sliding further and further until Naruto was taking all of him and the constricting feeling around his cock was making him dangerously close to cumming.

“You like this, don’t you Naruto? You like feeling my cock in your mouth and sliding down your throat.” Itachi groaned, gasping as Naruto reflexively swallowed around him and causing Itachi to pull back and grab the base of his shaft to try and stave off his climax. The mewling whine Naruto made at Itachi pulling away almost undid him and certainly would have a lesser man, but Uchihas are known for their control and he didn’t want to cum in his mouth this time, not when it had been six months since he could be buried inside his lover.

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, panting hard as he greedily drank in the sight of Itachi fighting back his lust. He moved forward to try and envelop the hard length again, but Itachi quickly yanked him up instead. “Hey!” He said, his voice coming out rough and husky.

“I’m assuming you don’t have lube.” Itachi said, tilting Naruto’s chin up and kissing the blonde, his tongue sparring with Naruto’s before biting it harshly. He pushed Naruto back against the tree again before claiming those lips once more until the blonde was moaning and rolling his hips to try and get some friction to alleviate his rising need. Itachi pulled away and feathered kisses down to Naruto’s neck before slipping up to nip at his ear. He pushed his fingers up to the blonde’s mouth, “Suck.” He demanded before moving down to nip at Naruto’s jugular before sucking on hit harshly. His fingers were quickly enveloped in wet heat and Naruto greedily sucked at them, his tongue flicking between the fingers as he did his best to mimic a blow job with those fingers. Feeling his little lover excitedly sucking made Itachi groan against Naruto’s neck, biting down harder as he felt the quickening pulse against his lips. Thrusting against Naruto’s untouched erection had them both pulling back with gasping breaths. Itachi searched those darkened depths as he pulled his fingers back, slick with saliva. “This is going to be rough.”

Naruto rolled his hips, giving a breathy moan. “I don’t fucking care, I want you in me, ‘tachi, I want it rough, _please_.”

“Kunai.” Itachi growled, surging forward as his slicked fingers moved to the cleft of his lover’s ass, searching for his entrance.

Naruto gave him a quizzical look, eyes widening a little with fright, “Uh…not sure I want it _that_ rough, koi.”

The raven chuckled, “To stab into the tree, above your head so you can hold on.” He nipped at Naruto’s neck and probed a finger into his little lover as he whispered darkly, “Because I’m going to fuck you into the tree, kareshi, and you’ll never be the same after I’m done with you.”

“Fuck.” The blonde moaned, his breathing becoming harsher at the thought and he quickly followed his dark lover’s directions. Kunai firmly in place, Naruto flipped his grip so he could hang on as Itachi lifted him up, another finger slipping in. “Shit, that burns, but feels so fucking good, ‘tachi.” As if to prove his words, he undulated his hips and sunk himself down on those long fingers as Itachi returned to laving at Naruto’s neck, loving how the blonde’s moans reverberated on his lips. Both of them were reaching the precipice and so Itachi moved a third finger in, doing his best to stretch Naruto quickly without hurting the blonde and from how Naruto was moaning and gasping, he most definitely was _not_ hurting him. Sweat covered Naruto’s body and he threw his head back, the bark scraping his scalp as his mouth fell open with heavy pants and groans. “Come on, Itachi, I need you _now_ , it’s now or never because I’m so fucking hard I’m gonna cum any minute now.”

“That won’t do, kareshi.” Itachi rasped, his hand slipping from the blonde’s entrance to grip Naruto’s weeping cock and causing Naruto to let out a startled yell. “I promised to fuck you into the tree until you scream my name.” The blonde quivered with anticipation as Itachi scooped the precum with his hand and quickly used it to slick his own weeping cock. He gently pressed it against Naruto’s portal and pushed until the head slipped tightly in, letting out a shuddering breath as he fought control over his body. His messy hand wrapped around the blonde’s waist while he used the other hand to hold his lover’s chin still as he looked gravely at those lust laden eyes. “If it starts to hurt, _you will tell me_. I will not have you hurt, Naruto.”

Naruto gave him a soft smile, love seeping through the lust that made Itachi’s heart ache, and leaned forward to kiss the older man gently, “You won’t hurt me, but I promise to let you know.” Then those smoldering eyes were back and Naruto dipped his head down to capture Itachi’s pointer finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue expertly around it as he rolled his hips experimentally. A deep groan muffled by closed lips had Itachi thrusting forward minutely as he watched with rapt fascination as Naruto leaned his head back and let the finger leave his lips as his teeth scraped along the knuckles. “Oh, fuck _yeah_.” He moaned, using the kunai to lift himself up a bit before lowering back down, causing the hard length to slip further in. “It’s definitely tight, but gods ‘tachi, I want you deeper.”

Very slowly, Itachi pushed further in until he was buried to the hilt inside his little lover. His hands fell to tanned hips and he held tightly, sweat flattening his hair to the side of his face. Once fully seated, he dropped his forehead onto a tan shoulder and breathed very carefully, Naruto’s muscles rippled all around him, squeezing him intensely tight as Naruto shifted and he found his control being threatened once more. “Stop. Moving.” He ground out, lifting his head high enough to glare darkly at the blonde who just impishly smirked at him.

“Then get _your_ ass moving, Uchiha.” He huskily growled, arms quivering from holding onto the kunai so forcefully. Itachi locked blood red eyes with azure depths, searching for any sign of pain hidden there, but Naruto just rolled his eyes and his hips. “I’m fine, or I will be once you start moving.”

The raven gave a sigh of relief and pulled back, shuddering as Naruto’s muscles clamped around him. Obviously they didn’t want him to start moving. But then he rocked forward and the muscles relaxed, allowing him to slide in tightly and Naruto gave a moaning shout. Itachi smirked at the unadulterated passion on Naruto’s face as he gasped for air while he pulled out and thrust in again. “Better?” He asked as the blonde’s head lolled to the side, giving him easy access to his jugular. He took the invitation and as he thrust forward again, he scraped his teeth roughly across the vein already marked with love bites and forming hickeys.

Naruto gasped his lover’s name as he rocked against Itachi’s thrusts. “I’m n-not screaming your name yet.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” Itachi murmured against his neck, speeding up his thrusts as Naruto’s muscles began to loosen more and accept his cock more easily.

“Y-you up for it, Uchiha?” He grinned and Itachi took intense pleasure in watching the grin be replaced with a keening moan as he thrust roughly in.

Gripping the tan hips beneath his hands tighter, Itachi gave a snort of derision, “Of course.” But his voice was strained as his own control finally reached its limits. Knowing that Naruto had adjusted to his shaft and enjoyed it rough shredded the last bits of fettering he had and he violently pushed Naruto into the tree. Hips pistoning, he buried himself again and again into the writhing blonde.

“ _Yes!”_ Naruto howled, eyes closing against his will. “Yes, keep going, ‘tachi, give it to me harder, baby.” Feeling the hard length move within him had every nerve on end and it took all his might to just hold himself up, his grip becoming slick with sweat as his back roughly rubbed against the tree bark—thankfully he still had his tank top on, but that wasn’t protecting his shoulders. He couldn’t find an inkling of care though as Itachi rammed into him hard, their hips slapping against each other bruisingly. “More, oh gods, more.” He moaned, cracking an eye open to see Itachi staring right at him with such lust Naruto felt hotter than before.

Itachi panted as he did his best to meet his lover’s requests for more, changing the angle slightly and snapping his hips forward to where he knew the blonde’s prostate was.

“Fuck!” Naruto lost his grip on the kunai as stars exploded across his closed eyes and he quickly scrambled for some kind of hold, but Itachi just pushed him harder into the tree and drove in again, easily holding him up. “Itachi, fuck yeah, harder, ‘tachi, I can feel you so deep.” His voice grew louder, but still not screaming.

The raven man panted with exertion, wondering how the hell he was going to do it harder and how exhausted he was going to be once he made the blonde scream. He felt so close to cumming, but he had never lost a challenge yet and he wasn’t planning to lose this one. “Lock your arms around my neck.” He commanded with a groan as he moved his hands to hold the blonde’s ass and Naruto’s legs tightened around his hips. Tanned arms encircled his neck and Itachi slammed them back into the trunk of the tree. Leaning his weight into the lithe blonde, Itachi drove into his lover with a brutal pace.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck.”_ Naruto gasped and moaned with each well placed thrust that had him gasping for breath, his voice rising to strangled shouts. “Yeah, baby, _yes_ , that’s it, Itachi!”

Smirking, Itachi nipped at the blonde’s neck, “That’s what?” He asked huskily before moving to leave another hickey on Naruto’s neck.

“H-how I like it.” He moaned, hips rocking to meet Itachi’s thrusts.

“Tell me.” The raven commanded, lips still firmly attached to the tanned skin.

If it had been any other time, Naruto would’ve turned bright red and stuttered, but he was so damn _close_ to cumming and that pressure was building that his mind was so clouded with pleasure he couldn’t think about being embarrassed. “I can feel you so deep, Itachi, ugh, yeah, so fuckin’ deep.” He yelled, his arms tightening around Itachi’s neck. “So fucking good, ‘tachi, I love it when you fuck me this hard, I-I love you, Itachi,” he moaned as Itachi bit down, “Please, don’t stop, Itachi, don’t stop. I’m so close, harder, Itachi, fuck me harder! Make me cum, oh gods, make me cum, Itachi.”

Itachi pulled back, seeing the need reflecting back in those crystalline eyes and whispered against Naruto’s lips, “Touch yourself, make yourself cum, kareshi.” Before capturing the blonde’s lips in a brutal kiss that matched the brutal pace of his hips.

Naruto dug his nails into Itachi’s shoulder to the point of drawing blood as his other hand dropped between their intertwined bodies and grasped his weeping cock with an almost painful cry. He hadn’t realized he was so hard that touching would hurt, but as his hand fisted his cock, he couldn’t stop the whimper of need. He quickly began pumping himself and threw his head back, “Please, ‘tachi, f-faster Itachi, gods, faster.” The raven responded, hands moving back to Naruto’s hips, both on the edge of orgasms as Naruto’s voice climbed to moaning shouts. “Itachi! Yes, baby, so fucking good, please, please, _please Itachi!_ ” He heard the strangled moan from his lover and looked to see those claret eyes raptly fixated on his hand fisting his own cock. Naruto felt his climax rolling over him, his balls and cock tightened as his body shook, muscles contracting as he quivered from head to toe and his cum splashed hard between them. “A-ah, ‘tachi!”

Watching his lover cum as the blonde’s muscles clamped so tightly he couldn’t move pushed Itachi over the edge and he shook with the force of his release, knees buckling as he did his best to remain standing and not to collapse to the ground in a heap of limbs. Thankfully the tree was there to lean into, “Naruto.” He murmured huskily as the blonde’s portal contracted around him again, causing another shiver to run through his body as his oversensitized cock was squeezed deliciously.

“Hold ‘n a min’te.” Naruto muttered tiredly, his head dropping to Itachi’s shoulder as the post coital sleepiness came over him.

Chuckling, Itachi used his remaining strength to turn them around and slide down the tree until he was sitting on the ground cradling Naruto against his chest, the blonde’s deep breaths showing he was already fast asleep. “Kareshi,” he whispered into the damp golden spikes, “you are most precious to me.”

* * *

By the time Naruto stirred, the sun was beginning to set and he sat up with a hiss as his lower back burned. “Fuckin’ hell, Itachi.” He muttered, one hand going back to rub his abused backside.

A dark chuckle pulled his attention and he suddenly realized his bed was Itachi’s body. His head had been tucked against a pale shoulder while his bare legs were sprawled on either side of Itachi's waist. “You kept saying harder, kareshi.”

Naruto flushed a deep scarlet, suddenly embarrassed by his crass words, but certainly not regretting any of it. “Yeah, w-well, you promised to make me scream your name and harder was the only way that was gonna happen.”

“I do believe I won that challenge.” Itachi smirked, blood red eyes almost glowing in the rapidly descending sun.

“Hmm…” the blonde nodded, scooting closer until their lips were centimeters apart, “I do believe you did.”

Itachi leaned in, fingers coming up to caress a whiskered cheek. “And what is my prize?” He murmured quietly.

Naruto surged forward, capturing his lover’s lips in a torrid kiss, quickly opening his mouth as Itachi’s tongue advanced to tangle with his own. Itachi swallowed the low moan coming from the blonde and smirked against those red lips before pulling away. “That’s a prize.” He muttered.

The raven cocked a brow, “I can get that any time, a prize is something I can’t.”

The blonde peered into the dusky light at the slight downturned lips and couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling in his chest. “A-are you _pouting?_ ”

“I _don’t_ pout.”

“You Uchiha Itachi, are most definitely pouting,” Naruto murmured as his fingers came up to tangle in ebony locks tightly, “but it’s the most fuckin’ perfect pout I’ve ever seen.”

Itachi bent his knees, causing Naruto to slide forward with a surprised squeak. “Maybe if I had a better prize…” he said before sealing their lips together in a gentle kiss that quickly began turning biting and needy as Naruto rocked his hips against him. Itachi pulled away with a groan, having a younger lover with an insatiable libido was a blessing and a curse.

“I think I could be persuaded to be _bad_ again.” The blonde rasped with another rock of his hips and he felt the arousal stirring against his ass.

The sudden hunger in those hooded claret depths had Naruto throwing back his head and laughing, the boisterous sound echoing through the forest as the last of the fading light disappeared from the horizon. A startled yelp suddenly replaced the laugh before a deep moan whispered through the tree tops.

“Oh, _Itachi…_ ”

Dhampir  
Page 10  
10/14/202

* * *

When I originally heard this song, I had in my mind that Naruto would join Akatsuki and it would be about a fight that had them both rushing with adrenaline and need, but the more I thought about it, I just felt like it didn't work considering what would happen if Naruto ended up at Akatsuki's lair. Next part will be Itachi's POV ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Just lay your head in daddy's lap, you're a bad girl
> 
> Bad girl (1-2-3-4)
> 
> Hey, hey  
> I'll let you walk all over me, me  
> You know that I'm a little tease, tease  
> But I want it pretty please, please
> 
> You know you know you know I'm crazy  
> I just wanna be your baby  
> You can fuck me, you can play me  
> You can love and you can hate me
> 
> Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me
> 
> Choke me because I said so  
> Stroke me and feed my ego  
> I've been a bad girl, don't you know?  
> (Don't tell me what to do)  
> Come get it now or never  
> I'll let you do whatever  
> I'll be your bad girl, here we go  
> (1-2-3-4)
> 
> Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me
> 
> (You're a bad girl)
> 
> Baby  
> You know I want a little taste, taste  
> So let me take you all the way, way  
> You know you'll never be the same, same
> 
> (You fuckin' bad girl!)
> 
> One night  
> You won't forget the rest of your life  
> So come on over to the wild side  
> Buckle up and, baby, hold on tight
> 
> Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me  
> We both know that you love me 'cause I'm so bad
> 
> Choke me because I said so  
> Stroke me and feed my ego  
> I've been a bad girl, don't you know?  
> (Don't tell me what to do)  
> Come get it now or never  
> I'll let you do whatever  
> I'll be your bad girl, here we go  
> (1-2-3-4)
> 
> I've been a bad girl  
> I've been a bad girl  
> I'll been a bad girl  
> I'll been a bad girl  
> I've been a bad girl  
> I've been a bad girl  
> I'll been a bad girl  
> I'm such a bad girl
> 
> Choke me because I said so  
> Stroke me and feed my ego  
> I've been a bad girl, don't you know?  
> (Don't tell me what to do)  
> Come get it now or never  
> I'll let you do whatever  
> I'll be your bad girl, here we go  
> (1-2-3-4)
> 
> Bad bad bad girl


End file.
